Trouble Not Asked For
by Skyress1
Summary: The penguins want their revenge but is that a possibility, or not? A group of Quadruplets appear, meaning good but what happens to them? I know that this summary is a bit odd and may not make sense but I tried, did I not? Rated T just incase... I still do not know the genre, I will give it one later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Night Visit

Four penguins gathered round a smallish table and one of them regurguitated a candle to put on the table. The tallest, the one whom we know as Kowalski began talking. "Skipper as you know already, I have been working on a plan that would mock Blowhole, for what he has done to us." He then looked at the penguin at the opposite side, who had been drinking fish-coffee. "And as you know," said Skipper, " I have already allowed you to begin this mission, so Kowalski analysis!" Kowalski began showing the other three penguins the extremely accurate plan. "I have obviously accounted for just about everything, but as always the is a chance..."

"Well then, BRING IT ON!" Skipper replied, ignoring every risk the operation had at steak. Suddenly they heard voices that came from above. The four penguins ended their discusion and went outside. In the light of the streetlights four girls stood. They were obviously looking at the animals, since their vision seemed to be focused on the lemurs and otters. But why would four girls be in a zoo at this time of day? Or rather why would any child be in the zoo at night? A voice echoed through the zoo. "Helen, Jewel, Jemma, Natalie, come back at once," the voice called. Rico and Kowalski quickly hid the binoculars they had previously been holding as they recognised that voice. Round the corner came Alice, who was obviously not happy. "Why do you girls have to always run off like that, do you want me to tell your mother to pick you up?" Alice asked. The tallest brunnett quickly answered. "No, please don't call her! We promise we won't run off, just please don't tell her anything!"

The four girls had brown hair, big turquise eyes and were so close in height, that unless you measured in millimeters you wouldn't notice the differences. they had also the exact same skin tone and even same smile! Anybody would have noticed that they were quadruplets. Well, they probably wouldn't know though that that's what you would call them. "Skipper, I think this is one of the rare cases of quadruplets!" Kowalski announced. "I have never seen any quadruplet before."  
>"I don't think anyone of us has seen one, soldier!" Skipper commented. "But I don't that's something we should be bothered about. Move out men."<p>

_Meanwhile..._

Helen held her head low. The exciment was over and there was nothing she could do to get it back - for now. Alice was a great nanny, but when it came to human teenagers she was a worry lot. You wouldn't think an ignorant zookeeper would be great nanny for quadruplets, but she did help to keep those girls out of trouble. Whenever Helern asked Alice about the zoo, she only heard complaints, but when she asked her how was her other job, Alice would be full of smiles._ Something must have changed her thinking about animals_, Helen thought. Suddenly she recieved Jewels thought. _Agreed_. They were about to go home when the four so a penguin silhouette on the zoo entrance. If the girls knew their penguins they would have known the odd thing about this one and ofcourse his name. Unfortunately they didn't, but they did know that a penguin shouldn't be out of it's exhibit. "I wonder why there's a penguin there," Jemma whispered. The rest of the girls nodded to say 'me too'. Natalie took out her binoculars and look at the penguin a little more closely. He had an abacus! Suddenly darkness fell...

**.**..and for the three other girls darkness came too...

**What do you think that was about? I am pretty sure you'll be able to figure that out and if not, this story is about to be continued anyway...**


	2. Captured!

**Chapter two**

**Captured!**

Jewel slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. She felt something thing, but strong that was wrapped round her. It was a rope. "Who ever tied me up, this isn't funny!" she complained. A voice echoed of the walls. More of a whisper really. "I don't think she'll understand, besides, it's great fun," a voice said. Then the voice grew louder, but it was still clear that it was the same voice. "I am Skipper and you are trapped, by me of course!" An evil sounding laugh bounced off the walls. "Great, just great. I mean I am trapped by a guy who can't show himself and my sisters are nowhere to be seen. I mean what kinda' name is Skipper," Jewel muttered. The voice seemed to change into a groan. "It's my name and if you dare to mock me, your dead, you hear me, dead!" it shouted. Jewel started laughing. "Um...Skipper she understands us...the...that's b...bad, isn't it?" Another voice said. It sounded softer. "Naive little Private, you know that I am always prepared. She'll just have to stay here forever then, I mean, we can't let her intervene," the first voice answered. Wait...what...forever?! Jewel thought. "Skipper, wouldn't it be more polite to introduce ourselves.

As the lighting in the room came on, shock came to Jewel. She tried to wipe her eyes, thinking it was all just a strange dream, or her becoming mad, but it was no use. After ten minutes of trying to wake up, she realised she _was_ awake. "Damn it! If I knew this was gonna happen, I would have begged my mum so that she stay!" Jewel moaned, making the flat-headed penguin in front of her smile in amusment. "Come on... you gotta be kidding!" she groaned as she realised that the first voice belonged to the penguin in front of her. Skipper and Private shook their heads. _The second one's cute, but am sure the first one is all commando like, nothing would surprise me now!_ thought Jewel sighing. Private looked at her and asked "are you all right ma'am?"

"I have been better, but thanks for asking," Jewel said with a sad,sad smile. Private felt sorry for the girl. "Soldier, no time for your phony Brittish accent," Skipper said. Before Private could say anything, Skipper started questioning Jewel. "Are you a spy? What do you know? Have you been spying on us before? Who's your boss? What's your plan? And why did you come to this zoo?" Jewel tried to catch everything, but Skipper was just talking too fast. "No, I am not a spy," she just answered.

Kowalski had come into the room and so did Rico with the other three girls. They woke up, being just as confused as Jewel. "I think I may have given that one less sleeping gas than the others," he announced pointing at Jewel. "I know their names, might be some help. The one you Skipper, had talked to, is Jewel Rose Fraser and the others are Jemma, Helen and Natalie, all have the same surname and are positively identical quadruplets." Skipper smiled and then frowned. If the girls told this to anyone, there would be trouble. He had to keep his team and himself secretive and there was only one way to do this. "Well, seeing as the four of you know all of our names and that we are soldiers, I am going to have to make sure that you can't utter a word about us, " Skipper said. "And since Rico's suggestion would be slightly messy, I'll go with the suggestion Kowalski will come up with. Kowalski option!"

"Aye Skipper, got one right away!" Kowalski replied, showing a scribble that looked slightly like a ray gun covered in string. "Damn it why can't I read!" Complained the smart penguin. He knew he wrote the things name down wrong and that he won't be able to read his writting anyway. Helen almost felt sorry for him.

Kowalski did in the end manage to get his thing done and the thing did look a lot like a ray gun. "It's ready Skipper," Kowalski announced, feeling pleased with himself. The four girls were sitting, tied the floor with bored expression for four hours and were happy that this would be over and done with. Skipper allowed him to aim the ray gun at the four girls. Kowalski pressed it and a laser beam shot at the quadruplets.

Jemma woke up feeling something hard. _Well, I can't be dead, that's for sure,_ she thought. She looked around to see her sister when she noticed something odd. _Is this room getting bigger, or am I getting smaller? _She thought.

**Ooh... I wonder what happened here! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, although I know it's not a very long chapter. Please review. **


	3. Penguin Ladies

**Chapter 3**

**Penguin Ladies**

The girls looked at themselves. To their surprise, instead of seeing hands or mouths, they saw beaks and flippers and ... feathers? The first one to speak was Jewel. "What in the duece?!" screamed Jewel. Private started giggling as he heard her. "What's so funny, is it the fact that am a penguin now?" Private shook his head. "You almost sound like Skipper!" he said and started giggling. "Skippah, mind if we untie the girls?" Private asked. Skipper shook his head and Private started untying them. The four females looked around. Kowalski couldn't help being pleased with himself. "Well I think that might have been my greatest invention yet," Kowalski said. Skipper shrugged. "Well atleast it didn't explode." Kowalski glared at him. "That was meant to be a compliment, soldier!"

"Sorry to interupt your little conversation," Natalie said putting her flippers on her hips," but I thunk you should change us back to our human form." The four boys ignored her. She pretended to clear her throaght. "Ehrm! I was talking to that brainiac!" Kowalski realised who she meant by that and turned around. "If I turned you back, you'll just tell everyone about us," he said.

"You do know that there is not going to be a single person out there who will believe us, except a couple of mad guys and that won't help," she retorted. Kowalski sighed. "Even if Skipper allowed me to turn you back to normal, you would have to wait," Kowalski said. "I didn't add anything to my machine that would turn you back to normal and dit will take atleast a month to do that," he squeaked. The girls got furious. "Oh...oh" piped Private. The girls leaped on to the boys and started punching them. The fight had started. "Owchie!" cried Rico who had been hit in the stomach by Jemma. He tried to kick her but only managed to kick a table, which only gained him more pain. "Boys, are we wooses or are we men, men don't cry, men stand and fight!" commanded Skipper. He managed to get a hold of Natalie's flipper and slash her so that she fell back. The rest managed to get out of the girls' grasps and fight them.

It took them half an hour to stop the fight, but atleast ev everyone had calmed down. Kowalski decided to come up with a solution and so he quickly said his plan. "I suppose I could try and make my machine capable of turning you back into humans, but you'll have to wait. No animal or human can work non-stop," Kowalski told the four girls, who were trying to catch their breath. One of them nodded. "But I need to figure out how to recognise which one of you is who, so I am going to have to give you each a bracelet, one will have blue, one yellow, one green and one red," Kowalski added and handed each one a bracelet. They were all basic, but they did their job well enough. Natalie had red, Helen yellow, Jemma green and jewel blue. "Well, seeing as you four are going to have to stay here for the next couple of days, I think Rico should add four more bunks!" Skipper said. Rico quickly created four bunks, each exactly the same. "Now how long were you meant to stay with Alice?" Skipper asked the girls.

"A week and time's running out fast!" Helen replied. Kowalski took out his abacus, then a whiteboard and pen and started writing down numbers. "I recon we could send your mum and your nanny each a letter about a trip and once your back to normal we could give you fake suveniers, so that it looks realistic, or put a reminder on your mums phone, so she'll think she just forgot about the trip," he said. Skipper and the rest agreed on option number two.

Soon the four commando penguins disapppeared to commence their operation : Fake Reminder. The four qaudruplets were left behind. They decided to think of something to pass their time. Jewel found some cards and decided to plat stomp the wombat, a game they nearly mastered, but not quite. The boys returned half an hour later, when Helen was about to win. "Hi there, see your operation is finished," Jemma said. Private smiled. "Sure is," he said. "I think it's time for lights out, Skipper, isn't it?" Private asked.

"Yes, young Private, it sure is," Skipper agreed and switched the lights off. The girls dozed of to sleep.

**I sure do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I am currently writing the first chapter for another story, that will be the follow up to 'Another Penguin in the Zoo', so I might not update this story very quickly.**


End file.
